buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolt Fuchigami
Ikazuchi is the main antagonist of Future Card Buddyfight Hundred. A past member of the Fujigami Clan, he became frustrated by their strict rules and released the Great Fiend, Yamigedo from its seal on Earth. He now seeks to consume the entire world alongside his new found Buddy and his minions, the Hundred Demons. He is voiced by Ryan Simmons (English Dub). Name His name Ikazuchi (イカヅチ) comes from kanji 雷 (kaminari, can also be read as ikazuchi) which means "thunder", which refers to his lightning powers. Appearance Ikazuchi has spiky yellow hair with black lightning-shaped stripes. He has brown eyes and lightning-shaped pupils as well as thick and black, lightning-shaped eyebrows. He has red stripes under his eyes. He also has sharp teeth and nails. His body is quite muscular. He wears gray shirt and white coat with yellow and red parts. On his back are two red lightning bolt shaped "wings" he uses to fly. His pants are brown and his shoes are grey with red bottoms. He is wearing black gloves and red, claw-like belt. After consuming Asmodai's clone, his right hand turned distinctly purple, similar in tone to Yamigedo's own skin. Before releasing Yamigedo, attire wise, he did not have his white coat, claw-belt and gloves. Physically, he lacked his claws and fangs as well as the red markings under his eyes. Personality Ikazuchi is quite sadistic, malevolent, violent, impatient, and very arrogant. He has zero tolerance for failure and is quick to punish his subbordiantes whenever they do fail, even willing to destroy the Hundred Demons under his command if they should fail him as well. As a product of his insatiable appetite, whenever he find something he considers delicious, he gains an intense obsession to taste it again, as seen with his desire to taste Tenbu once more. He has a strong hatred towards his family, the Fujigami Clan, as a result of their strict and harsh upbringing due to their long held traditions and resposibilty of keeping Yamigedo sealed. He especially hated the way they denied him very basic choices in his life such as what to eat. Due to this, Ikazuchi values freedom above anything and refuses to let anyone tell him what do do. He uses his difficult childhood as justification for his actions. After his releasing of Yamigedo and discovering the entire clan turned to stone, he was maniacally laughing and crying either tears of joy for his new found freedom. (Whether his emotions were his own or influenced by Yamigedo or a mixture of both at the time is unknown). When questioned about what happened to his family after that, he answered that he doesn't care, showing how much he hated them. He feels a certain kinship/empathy for Yamigedo, as he considers the both of them as oppressed people with the ability to do great things, yet were restricted by those "above" them. Anime Biography Ikazuchi appears in the first episode where his Buddy destroys an individual World and appears on Earth attacking Gao and Drum. In the end he was assembling his Hundred Demons Deck and swears that he'll devour the whole planet and it's futures. He recruited Magoroku Shido, Death Ruler, Gallows and Sofia Sakharov to capture Tenbu. When Shido failed, he punished him with his lighting powers. After countless failures from Magoroku, he decided to go capture Tenbu himself. He was confronted by Asmodai, whom he identified as an Omni Lord and defeated. Then as challenges Tenbu, he fought Tasuku Ryuenji who just came back from his training in Dragon World but the fight was cancelled mid-way due to Yamigedo's power causing the barrier system to overload and destroyed the Satellite. Abilities So far, Ikazuchi has displayed numerous skills he's used to overwhelm his opponents. It is currently unknown how he exactly obtained them or how they work but what is known is that none of them so far appear to be a Buddy Skill in the conventional sense. Most likely though, he obtained said powers from Yamigedo in exchange for helping him to destroy Earth. Hundred Demons Calling: By chanting the following, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil!! Power of the Hundred Demons!!!", a purple seal with the kanji for "Demon" appears, from which he can call forth a Hundred Demon from his collection into the real world to perform tasks for him. Physical Strength: Ikazuchi is psychically strong, strong enough to attack Tenbu. "Flight/Levitation": By stretching out the red "wings" on his back, he can levitate in the skies. Lightning Manipulation: Ikazuchi can conjure lightning from the palms of his hands to attack people with. The lightning generated is powerful enough to cause Drum a great deal of pain when he shielded Gao from said attack. He can also transform himself into lightning to teleport away to different locations. Memory "Consumption": By striking someone in the head with his clawed hands, he can seemingly pull out an orb containing thier memories and consume it, thereby making the person forget which memories were taken. He first used this skill on Tenbu in H Episode 1, making him forget about the "overwhelming threat" to the world. Whether he gains the memories he consumes or not has not been established. Black Skulls: He appears to be able to create black skulls for his subbordinates to use. These skulls can isolate and teleport people into an alternate dimensional prison known as the "Darkness Barrier" where the user can force their targets into Buddyfights. However, beings capable of dimensional travel, such as Takosuke, are still capable of entering these dimensions. Once the Buddyfight is over, all those who entered the "Darkness Barrier" return to thier prior location before being sent there. : Darkness Barrier: The dimension itself is composed of an main arena, lined with a symmetrical pattern composed of 3 eyes, with the standard platforms for both the players and the monsters they summon to stand on during the Buddyfight and 2 large skulls at the sides which have paths that lead to an area called the "Skull Pit" where spectators in the dimension can observe and communicate with the fighters. Gallery Ikazuchi_and_Yamigetou.PNG|Ikazuchi with his buddy, Yamigedo Introduce.jpg|Ikazuchi, introducing himself to Gao Mikado imagelu.jpg|Ikazuchi, preparing to have a buddyfight Narukami.jpg|Ikazuchi, equipped with Thunder Claw, Narukami Ikarenji.jpg|Ikazuchi facing off against Tasuku imageyamigedo.jpg|Ikazuchi, preparing to buddy call Yamigedo Buddyfight Records Trivia *As of H Episode 14, he is the first person to defeat Gao Mikado in a Buddyfight and, currently, the only person to have ever done so. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists